StValentin  Mafia  EPIC FAIL
by Little-Sweety
Summary: Bon voilà, un One-shot par rapport à des images trouvée sur Zero-chan!   Voilà le premier carrée d'une de ces images.   En esperant que vous aimerais !


St – Valentin + Mafia = EPIC FAIL OF THE DEATH

Aujourd'hui, journée spécial pour les mafieux de la Vongola Familly. De L'Italie aux Japon en passant par tout les pays où les Vongola ont pu y imprégner leurs marques, ce jour est le jour le plus important de leurs vies.

Italie – 9 :00.

Années XXXX

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la journée pour venir parler au Premier Vongola, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il n'est pas sortis de sa chambre, a fait la tête toute la journée et quand il a enfin daigné sortir son petit minois de sa cage, c'était pour fuir toutes personne tentant de lui parler. Ce qui ne fut pas facile.

La raison de la mauvaise humeur du Primo était assez simple et durait depuis plus de 2 semaine. En tout cas, ses nerfs allaient lâcher tôt ou tard, et étant encore dans son état de gentillesse – mais qui risquait de se briser à tout moment – il évitait tout contact avec la race humaine.

Mais, revenons à son problème.

Notre tout jeune Primo, avais prévu avant ces 2 semaines de cauchemars, de préparer une petite fête pour la St-Valentin, journée si importante pour pouvoir livrer un bal en l'honneur des femmes et pour trouver de nouveaux compagnons de bataille.. Mais ce fût le désastre total... Dés la nuit tombée, des cris, des gémissements et autres bruits que l'ont reconnaitrait n'importe où retentissaient dans le manoir où les gardiens s'étaient installés pendant la semaine..

Giotto ne put pas dormir de la nuit. Son lendemain fut pire : les blagues répétitives de Lampo, le poussais à bout.

Alors, maintenant, imaginez ça, pour notre pauvre parrain, pendant 2 semaines.

Vous comprenez beaucoup mieux pourquoi il n'est pas d'humeur à vouloir adresser la parole à quelqu'un, surtout à un Vongola.

Le Second Vongola avait décidé d'éviter le Premier pendant ces 2 semaines, ayant vue son humeur plutôt changeante et avait deviné son stress permanent… Mais il n'avait pas prévu, je pense, ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le jeune Second, armée de son bouquet de fleur et de sa bague de fiançailles, pour nul raison, pénétra la maison principale du Premier. Apprenant qu'il avait disparu, il repartit déçu, puis, avec une détermination sans faille, il chercha le Primo dans tout le pays. Après l'avoir trouvée, il le bloqua dans ses bras. Il fît mine de ne pas voir les cernes de fatigues, le regard tueurs, la touffe dorée pas coiffée et cet envie de le frapper.

Il posa son genou sur le sol et leva l'autre puis tendis son bouquet de rose rouge et sa bague d'un air radieux malgré son air agressif sur son visage :

-Giotto, épouse-moi ! Déclara l'homme.

Un PAF retentit plutôt fortement dans la ruelle ou se trouvaient les deux hommes. Le Second ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il laissa la bague voltigée en dehors de sa boite, son bouquet de fleur se détruire, et laissa son corps basculée en arrière, assommée par le coup de poing qu'il venais de recevoir. Et la voix plutôt agressive et inhabituel du serein Giotto retentit :

-NON. Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur à vouloir parler -surtout à un Vongola- et tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais voulue voir aujourd'hui.

Depuis ce jour, Le Primo n'as plus JAMAIS aimée la St-Valentin. Ce jour là, quand il fut rentré, la première personne qu'il vit fut Daemon Spade. Pauvre de lui, il fut attaqué dès le premier regard.

Le Primo attrapa le mafieux par le cou et le regarda de son regard le plus terrifiant et tueurs et sans aucune respirations il dit au jeune touffus :

-Je t'interdis de coucher avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à nouvelle ordres, j'en ai marre de vous entendre gémir tout les soirs et a crier vos noms respectifs stoppez moi ça et c'est pas parce que c'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui qu'il faut faire chier les gens deux semaines avant...

Le pauvre homme ananas qui a instaurée cette coiffure à ces enfants de la 10ème génération, subissait les attaques du primo qui était maintenant a bout et qui avais péter un fusible. Les autres Gardiens subirent à leur tour la leçon de moral de leur chef, particulièrement Alaude.

Le jeune gardien du nuage entra pour X raisons dans le bureau de son parrain blond et le vit dans un pitoyable état d'ivresse. (Giotto devait vraiment être traumatisée pour en arrivé là.)

-HIC, Commença l'homme aux cheveux dorés.

-Primo, vous êtes bourré, vous devriez allez vous reposer, Proposa son gardien.

-HIC- Nyooooon -HIC- ...Tu sais quoi A-Laude..? Continua l'ivre d'un ton qui commençait a montrer qu'il allait l'engueuler.

-Oui ? Fit l'interpellé en s'attendant au pire.

-J-'HIC-en ait..Marre! De vous entendre GEMIR dans la cham-HIC-bre!

Faite ça...AILLEURS..-HIC- Cria l'alcoolique, affalé sur sa table, puis remontant pour le menacer avec sa bouteille.

Le Primo retomba sur sa bouteille de vin, dans un air uke et qui ferais crier n'importe qu'elle groupie. Puis il repris :

-...Moooh ! Moi -HIC- aussi ! Je veux être..-HIC- pris.. Comme tu l-HIC-est avec..Knuckle! -HIC- Conclua le grincheux.

Alaude l'écoutait brailler avec une sérieuse envie de le tuer sur le coup, mais ne fit rien et attendit que le blond tombe dans un sommeil profond et reposant pour le remettre d'aplombs.

**Quelques semaines après ça : Daemon Spade et le Second s'allièrent pour faire tomber le Primo et tout les autres vongola.**


End file.
